I Don't Know Who I Love!
by yaoi-freak2580
Summary: Being the biggest wall flowers of all wall flowers I'm not sure why this is happening to me. Just because of that one day...everything is different. From dealing with stupid boys, to dumb preps, and to..the men who stole a life from me. I will avenge my family...but will it be alone? ModernAU, Harem style TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions of torture and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this my first legit story that I've written. I won't be able to update frequently because I have no internet at my house so when I am in a WiFi zone I will update of the chapter is finished. Hope you all understand.**

 **Thanks to everyone who actually read my little note but quick disclaimer.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MADE!**

 **With that done please enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

That day started out like any other. I wake up the sun is shining and already having Kira, Shin, Silver, and Tsuki bugging me to feed them and pay attention to them. Well it was mostly Silver who wanted to eat and Tsuki who wanted my attention. That's how it goes when I wake up. Getting ready for school...that's a whole different story. I get up out of my bed to do our morning ritual. Open the door to the backyard, fix all of our food, and get ready for school.

As I'm walking to my room on the first floor I hear my doorbell ring. "Come in!" I shout without looking because I already know who it is. "Good morning Sakura" I say as I enter my room. When I walk into my room my dresser is right off to the right of the door when I walk in and directly in front of me is my queen sized bed with a black and white floral type blanket and matching pillow cases. On the left side of my bed is a two drawer night stand with a black lamp on it. On the far side of my room is my vanity mirror, I only have it becase of Sakura. Then my desk on the opposite side of my vanity. My walls are a dark forest green with a white trimming and all the wooden furniture in my room is black.

I walk over to my dresser opening my shirt drawer and grabbed a black tank top and grey flannel. After that I grab my pants which is my favorite pair, my faded black skinny jeans. Then I grab my matching red lacy bra and panties to wear that day. Courtesy to Sakura for getting them because I would never had the courage to buy them myself. I get dressed and head out to the kitchen, only to stop by Lee's room to tell him to get up and ready for school.

As I enter my kitchen I noticed that I have more guests in my living room. "Good morning Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. You too Hinata". They say good morning back as Shikamaru and Shino walk in. I say morning to them as well while I go call Kira, Shin, Silver, and Tsuki in so we can leave for school. As I'm calling them in Sakura comes up behind me and starts to braid my hair. "Danielle why didn't you do your make-up?" " I didn't want to" I respond. With a groan of annoyance Sakura says "You never do!" "Who cares if she does" Temari said coming into the kitchen along with Hinata who agrees saying I look beautiful without make-up. "I agree but I just think that the makeup enhances her beauty even more" Sakura said pouting. I chuckle as I close the back door when Shin flies in to his perch. I chuckled because this topic comes up a lot. "If you want I'll let you do my makeup Sakura." Sakura looks at me and squeals while dragging me to my room. "Hey nothing to extravagant okay? We don't have a lot of time because we have to walk to school today." As I'm made to sit down I hear Temari say "Actually we're driving today." You ask why but Sakura replies instead of Temari "That's because I was going to try and convince you to let me do you makeup and it worked so now I can take my time doing it!" Sakura says happily. As I sit there letting Sakura do my makeup I think about how I got Kira, Shin, Silver, and Tsuki.

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 **Kira 5 months before the murder:**

My parents, older siblings, and myself went on a trip to the city. When me and my family get to the park I noticed an injured fox kit. I begged my mom and dad to take it home so I could nurse it back to health. They agreed but only if we took it to a vet first. After the ok to take the kit home we left and I was excited because this was what I wanted to do when I grew up. On the day I was to release the fox kit back into the wild it didn't leave. I tried to make it go but soon realised he wanted to stay. I named him Kira and ever since that day Kira has never left me and continues to stay by my side. I was 5 when I got Kira.

 **Shin 4 months before the murder:**

I remember that about a month later I had found an injured hawk outside in the backyard. When I saw it I ran inside yelling about the bird. We rushed it to the vet so it can be healed, but everytime he tried to touch the bird it would snap at him. He called me in to see if it would be calm if I was in there, and when I touched the hawk it made a cooing noise and leaned into my touch. We learned that the hawk had connected to me. We took the hawk back to the house so we could take care of it. When it was time to release him I was sad but knew it had to happen. The hawk flew a bit and came back to me. I named him Shin and since then he's stayed with me.

 **Silver a week before the murder:**

I noticed mommy and daddy seemed worried about something, but wouldn't tell us. They came home with a wolf pup that day I went to go ask again. They knew I would accept the vet's offer so I would be occupied with something, so I didn't ask anymore questions. Since I have been so good with animals the vet/rescue team wanted me to take care of this animal. I said yes and my parents were happy that I accepted I was told that the wolf wouldn't be able to go back in the wild. I named her Silver and since then Silver has lived with me.

 **Tsuki 10 years after the murder and 3 months before school:**

Its been 10 years since the murder and the day was the anniversary for my family. The vet/rescue team thought it was time to see if I would take care of this white tiger cub. I was so excited that I went to go ask my parents only to realise that they weren't there. The vet/rescue team apologized but I told then it was ok, and said I would take of this cub. Since the cub grew up in human care it couldn't be sent back into the wild. I named her Tsuki and she's been staying with since I got her.

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

"Done!" I heard Sakura say very loudly while startling me. I noticed Sakura, Temari, and Hinata laughing. "Oh har har very funny" I say before sticking my tongue out at them. "Well you weren't paying attention to us so Sakura did the next best thing" giggled Temari. "By deciding I needed to be deaf!?" I ask in an exasperated voice. "Yup!" laughed Sakura as I shake my head at my crazy friends I couldn't help but smile and laugh with them. "You ladies almost finished or what?" I heard Kankuro say.

I look up to see all my friends in the room. Good thing its big to or it would have been cramped with everyone in there. "Damn Sakura that's amazing work you did on Danielle. She looks like a model or some actress" Kankuro said which made me very curious about how I looked. I looked in the mirror noticing my jet black hair is in a french braid that ends at my butt. I looked at my makeup which really brought out my ocean blue eyes. I was given a neutral smoky eye. On the inner corner of my eye was a gold like color. The outside was a brown blended out to give it that feathery look. In the middle both the colors were blended so the colors transition nicely. On my lash line was a small cat eye. White eyeshadow was put on my brow bone to highlight it, and lastly the mascara that made my eyelashes long. I was stunned and speechless but broke out of it when Sakura asked me what I thought. "Sakura it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed while I hugged her. "I'm glad you like Danni" Sakura said smiling. "Alright ladies we need to leave for school" said Temari.

Everyone got up and left my room, while I grabbed a pair of socks, my backpack, and a jacket. I throw my phone in my backpack and grab my keys. After grabbing what I need to leave for school. I get out to the living room and sit down on the couch to put on my socks. After that I get up to grab my black combat boots, but stop as I look to my right and see the stairs to the second floor. " _I haven't been up there since that day"_ I think sadly. I quickly grab my boots and go back to the couch to put them on. "You guys ready to go?" I asked everyone, they all replied saying yeah.

We all head out of my house and out to our cars. Well for me its my motorcycle. My bike is black with a red dragon design on it. I drive to school which only takes 10 minutes. We usually walk to school which takes us 20 minutes, 30 if we feel like taking our time to get there. I pull into school parking lot of Konoha High right in between Temari and Shikamaru. Turning off my bike I see Sakura and Hinata park in front of me while Kankuro and Shino park in front of Shikamaru. Lee and Gaara park in front of Temari. Pulling of my helmet I hear Temari say she was going on ahead to class the others went as well. I grab my phone out of my back pack and saw that I had a text.

 **Ryo: Yo when you wake up text me.** _Received at 6:30 am_

 **Ryo: Hey you up yet? Some serious shit is going down!** _Received at 6:45 am_

 **Ryo: Danielle seriously fucking message me back!** _Received at 6:50 am_

 **Danielle: Calm your fucking tits Ryo! I was driving to school when you sent that shit! Also what's so FUCKING IMPORTANT that you feel need to blow up my phone!?** _Sent at 6:55 am_

After I sent that text to Ryo I got off my bike and head to class. Putting in my headphones I blast some Linkin Park and the alike. As I'm walking to my locker I noticed people staring at me, but decide to ignore it as I reach my locker and open it to grab my books for my classes. It's highschool of course people will stare. Next thing I know Hidan and Deidara from that group called Akatsuki come up to start trying to talk to me and being flirty about it too. "Hello beautiful what's your name?" Deidara says. "Um hi but I need to leave" I say quickly while running away from them I hear Hidan blame Deidara for me leaving. What he said I don't know, and then I bump into someone. Bracing myself for impact only to notice I'm feeling no pain and I'm being held. I look up to see Kisame holding me and Itachi standing by him ;who are also from Akatsuki. "You okay new girl?" I heard him ask. "What? I'm not new. Anyway thanks for catching me. Have a good day" I said quickly leaving them. As I'm wondering what the hell is going on I noticed that I kept bumping into the popular guys. I don't like it. Walking into class I saw my friends already seated. As I goto to sit in my seat Sasuke and Neji kept staring and it was very weird to me. When I looked up and saw that they were still staring at me but now had a surprised look on their faces. I ignore them just like any other day. Why you ask? Well because they do that to me. The bell rings and classes start. Kakashi-sensei walks in and we start class.

 **Thank you everyone who read this. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pure Fuckery

**Hey guys sorry took long to upload but I had writers block for a bit. Well that and other things :p. By the way I don't have a beta soo yeah.**

 **Anyway on to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!**

 **Chapter 2**

Today is just one big giant fucking mess. Why you ask? Well let's begin back when first period started.

 **Flashback**

 **First Period**

"Good morning class. Get out your homework from last night and pass it forward. Thank you" I heard Kakashi-sensei say. As I grab my homework from last night I hear whispers from the kids around me talking about a new student. Somehow I knew they were talking about me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there you must be a new student. Funny I'm pretty sure I would have been notified that I was receiving a new student. Anyway my name is Kakashi Hatake but you can call me Kakashi-sensei" I heard him say.

Feeling very embarrassed I struggle to mention that I'm not a new student. "Um Kakashi-sensei I'm not a new student. It's me Danielle Henzai sir" I said with my head down slightly. It was silent for a good two minutes but it felt like years till Kakashi-sensei spoke. "Oh well I'm sorry about that Danielle you look very different today and I didn't recognized you. You look very nice today. Alright class pass up your papers and we will get started with the hour" he spoke in a very matter of fact tone. He gave me a brief smile and I gave a small one back. I grab the things I need for that all the while I could feel the stares and heard some whispers. _Man I seriously wish this hour will go by so quick_ I thought.

 **Second Period**

I'm walking into class when I notice how some of the other students looked at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable and reminds me of that day. "Stop thinking about that stuff" I mutter to myself. Walking over to my table I notice we have extra students in the class. Looking up I freeze for the briefest of moments. Seeing the Akatsuki must be on universes list of what bothers me. Pein, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan are sitting at a table right next to mine not to mention the only open seat,my seat, is right behind Pein. Oh goody. Walking up to the table I ask one of my group partners to scoot in so I can sit down. "Sorry but someone already sits here. You're going to have to wait for Anko-sensei or Ibiki-sensei to assign you a seat". Feeling my eye twitch in irritation I say "This is my seat". My group recognized me but a were suprised and had to draw everyone's attention by yelling my name. "Yes yes very surprising that I look like this but scoot in so I can sit down dammint!" I snap at them all the while knowing the Akatsuki boys are watching me. " _Why is this group of popular guys all of a sudden interested in me? I don't play sports like they do so why am I on their attention radar!?"_ I thought as I seem to have their full attention. I sit down and think back to history which is my firsy class. " _If how everyone acted in there is an indicator to how this day is going to be I need to spar with Ryo or uncle. I can't handle these morons anymore"_ I was thinking all that as I grabbed my stuff for this hour, which is science, when I saw Anko and Ibiki enter the classroom. I put in my headphones for the rest of the hour only taking them out when Anko or Ibiki was speaking or if they called on me, by the way they made no comment about how I look which made me happy, other than that I had my headphones in all hour.

 **Akatsuki POV**

"See that the girl I was telling you guys about!" Hidan chattered off like usual. "Shut the hell up Hidan we need to be quiet" Kakuzu snapped at Hidan. "I've met her already with Kisame this morning. She upset about something. I never got the chance to ask her if she was ok" Itachi said thoughtfully. "I see some of us have already met the new recruit" Pein simply said. Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu all looked suprised at him. "Um boss no offense but I don't she can handle what we do" Hidan said uncertain.

Did I forget to mention something well not only are they popular sports players they are also a security group who have special powers. Basically everyone still has their chakara and everything but it's up to them whether or not if they want to use it. It's mostly the clans that do it or people who choose to go into our military or like the Akatsuki.

"No offense taken but trust me when I say she'll benefit the group greatly. The only problem is trying to get anything on her or where she lives. I've been stonewalled no matter where I go to get information on her" Pein said irritated. After he said that he went back to his work and so did the others.

 **Danielle POV**

While all that was happening I didn't hear a word they were saying because I was working on the assignment given.

 **Third Period**

Walking into my art class annoyed to all hell I just ignore everyone. Glancing at the board first to see what we have to do I see we have two substitutes this hour and to continue with what we were doing yesterday. Grabbing my stuff I sit down and start painting while thinking about the project I have to do for first hour.

 **Flashback within a flashback start**

 **Near end of the hour**

"Kakashi-sensei can I speak to about the project you just assigned us" I say walking up to him. "Sure thing Danielle. What do you need to talk about" he said giving me his full attention. "Well I was wondering if I could choose a different clan to study about?" I ask hoping he will let me. "Sorry but I can't because there is none left and I've already written everything down. Besides what's wrong Uchiha clan?" he asked me. "Nothing sir I was just wondering that's all. Never mind" I say leaving him to go back to my seat to pack up for the hour.

 **Flashback within a flashback end**

" _I'm going to have to stop by the clan compound to speak to Fugaku-san and ask him if it's ok to use their crest for my assignment"_ I thought while painting. I hear whispering and giggling, looking up I spot to Akatsuki members. Joy. "Alright class we're just here for the week because your teacher is sick, so if you need help just come up and ask myself or Deidara understood? Good get to work" Sasori said in bored voice. " _Great more Akatsuki and for a week? This sucks. Hopefully Deidara doesn't recognize me and if he does hopefully he leaves me alone. One can only wish"_ I thought giving up slightly that I thought wouldn't see anymore of their group but I was wrong.

 **Akatsuki POV**

 _Sasori pov_

"See Sasori-dono that's the girl I was telling you about!" Deidara said in an excited excited whisper while pointing at girl with jet black hair in a French braid that ends at her butt. Which is very nice by the way. "You mean that beautiful girl who's painting? My you were right for once Deidara" I said while I licked my lips and gave her a hungry lustful stare when she looked up at us. Blushing she quickly looks away to go back to painting. Deciding to have a little fun with her I get up, go over to her and stand behind her looking over her shoulder. Leaning forward I let my chest brush against her back, I place my hand on her shoulder and lean forward to talk in her ear that doesn't have an earbud in. "What are you painting?" I whisper huskily in her are loving how she reacted to me. "I'm painting a man I met when I was younger" she answered in a quick breathless way. Inwardly smiling I press closer and let my hand rest on the small of her back just brushing the top of her bottom. "Really? What is his name?" I asked her in a more huskier voice loving the way she quivered when I spoke. "I..I don't remember his name I was only five when we met and even then our encounter was brief" she said as she glanced at me. "Oh really? Then why paint a picture of him?" I ask. She stills and is quiet for a moment before saying "Sorry but that's something you don't need to know" in a quiet voice before getting up and putting her things away. Taken aback by what she said I stare at her and then realise class is about to end. I walk back to where my things are to see Deidara staring at me with a surprised look on his face and then it turns to mischievousness. "Not one word brat!" I say in a harsh tone. He still has that damn cheeky smile on his face. Looking back at her I noticed how closed off she was to everyone in here. She looks up and our eyes meet I smile and walk over to her.

 **Danielle POV**

I see Sasori start to walk over here. His stride having every girl watching him with lustful eyes but notice he's coming my way. I get the same glares that I got when he was talking to me when I was painting. The bell rings and I speed out of there like a bat out of hell, but before I fully leave I catch a glimpse of his annoyed expression as I'm turning the corner and running all the way to gym class.

 **Fourth Period**

Slamming the door open and then quickly shutting it I notice that I'm the only one in there. Smiling at that I walk over to my locker and unlock it to grab out my clothes. I start to undress as I hear the door opening. I panic and hope no one saw me in only my bra and underwear. I'm in the stall before anyone was able to see me and I let out a breath of relief. Looking at my body I see all the scars I've acquired over the years. " _I've gotten more scars since that day. Well mostly five that I remember. Everything else was because of him"_ I thought angrily. Running my hand across my stomach I can feel the jagged scar of where my abdomen was cut open. Reaching around to my back I feel the rough scars caused by the whipping. Going to my arms I feel brand's and the scars caused by the very knife I owned when I was young. _My knife is still up there too_ I thought with a grimace. I switch to my jogging pants I feel the scars caused by the barb wire as I pull up my pants. I pull my tank top on and then pull my flannel on as well. I walk out of the stall and go over to my locker. I put my clothes in my locker and grab out my tennis shoes to switch them for my combat boots. After that I put my boots in my locker and shut it. I walk over to the sink,which has a big mirror above it, contemplating on removing my makeup. As I go to remove it I'm stopped by Sakura grabbing my hands and saying to leave it on because were staying inside because of how muddy it is out there. I sigh and say "Okay Sakura I'll leave it on" with a pout. I notice that Temari and Hinata are finished getting dressed so we all head out in to the gym. As we enter the gym I see Kisame, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu from again Akatsuki in my class. I groan in annoyance as I'm walking to Shikamaru and Gaara. They notice an ask what's wrong I say nothing and we all do our warm ups for the hour before we go on to play volleyball. As I'm about to do a strike I notice out of my left eye so was another girl. She noticed that we were going to collide. She tried to push away quickly but it was to late. That only caused for us to tangle. As we were falling back to the ground I hear a ripping sound and then we feel the impact of the floor. It was still for a moment till my friends rushed over to help me up, the same thing happens for the girl too. Everyone was talking but as I soon as I stood up it was quiet. I felt a cool breeze brush across my shoulders. My eyes widen in horror at the realization of what that ripping sound was. My friends eyes are widened in horror as well when they too noticed what happened. I ran into the locker room and changed out of my gym clothes and hid in bathroom stall. " _What am I gonna do! Everyone saw my scars!"_ I thought frantically wondering how I'm going to get out of here an go home. I can't go the rest of the day. As I'm sitting in the stall thinking all this I hear multiple people come in. I hear my Sakura, Temari, and Hinata come in and try to get me to comeout. I do but when I get to then I notice the Gai-sensei, Shizune, and Tsunade are standing off to the side. Seeing them I freak out and try to hide but I'm stopped when Temari. "Temari what are you doing let me go!" I said in a frantic voice. "It's ok Danielle there just here to talk to you" Hinata said to me. I calmed a bit but I was very wary of Tsunade, Shizune, and Gai. "Danielle Gai called me and told me what happened. I wanted to know if your home life was ok because if your parents are the ones who did this to you we can take them in and make sure they never hurt you again" she said in a call and caring voice. Stunned I look at her knowing she just wants to help, but I couldn't help but be pissed off. "You think my parents did this to me! My family is dead and if they weren't my parents would never harm me! How dare you for even suggesting that!" I yelled at her. I grab my things in anger and leave the locker room in a fury. When I enter the gym to leave for the lunch room to grab something to eat real quick and then leave for home. I halt for the briefest of moments because everyone is looking at me. I scowl at them and say "What the fuck are you asswipes looking at!" I growled at them. All except the Akatsuki flinched away from me. I spin around and goto the lunch room stopping by my locker on the way and grabbing my helmet and keys.

 **Akatsuki POV**

 _Kisame_

"Tell me you guys saw all those scars too!?" I asked the group. I couldn't stop thinking about how she looked ferocious and beautiful. "She's gorgeous don't you guys think?" I heard Konan ask. Not suprising since she is gay. It's funny how everyone thinks her and Pein are together when their brother and sister. "Tobi agrees with Konan-chan! She's very pretty" Tobi said excitedly. "I wonder how she got those scars. Not to mention they look pretty old" the ever inquisitive Zetsu said. "I don't know but look how she's bothered that everyone can see them" I say as we watch her come out of the locker room. "What the fuck are you asswipes looking at!" she growled at all of us. We snicker at the one who flinched away from her. As she spins around and leaves her friends run after her. We all look at out phones at see it's time to get ready to leave. "Alright guys lets go change and get ready then go see the others" I say as I walk to the locker room to change.

 **Flashback end**

 **Danielle POV**

That is why today is pure fuckery and to make it worse I got stuck in the lunch rush so now everyone is staring at me. "Freakin' high hell this sucks ass" I bite out angrily. Shikamaru and Gaara hear what I say but only Shikamaru said something. "Don't worry we'll eat as quick as we can and leave. We got permission from Lady Tsunade that we could leave early" he said to me. I nod my head and get food to eat but it's something light so I can eat quickly and leave. "Do I have to wait for you guys or can I leave as soon as I'm done?" I ask as I grab a water and then I pay for everything all the while the Akimichi lunch lady stares at me. Growling I slammed my money down and she flinched backwards in a scared manor. "So much for fucking doing your damn job" I say to her. She fastly tries to say sorry but I ignored her and go to the table we sit at all the time. As I start to eat eveyone else sits down and the whispers start. Feeling my anger rise I finish what I holding in the hand and throw everything else in my back pack. As I get up I hear a click and stopped which caused everyone to fall silent. I turn to see who took a picture of me. I silently turn around and see it was Ino Yamanaka who did it. She tried to look innocent but I didn't believe her. I walk over there snatch her phone out of her hand throw it on the ground and stomp on it a couple of times and then grinded my foot into, all the while she's screaming at me to stop. I look at her and say "Don't ever take a picture of me again do you understand me?" I say as she is screaming at me, then she smacks me across the face. Silence is all that is heard until I chuckle which confuses everyone who thought I would be crying. "Oh sweetie you just fucked up" I said to her. She gains a surprised look and then I punch her in the face. I hit her so hard I made fly back a bit. That caused her group to get up and run to her. I turn around and leave the building, as I'm leaving Ryo pops up and see what happens and says "Damn you all are fucked if you made her angry" which caused some to look terrified. "Come on Ryo quit scaring them" I said as I left the school and head on out to the parking lot.

 **Akatsuki POV**

 _General POV_

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Hidan gaining a snack from Kakuzu after he said that. "Shut the hell up you idiot" he growled out at him when Kakuzu looked to Pein "Is this why you want her as a new recruit". "That just adds to the list of why I want her in the group" Pein said while looking at Danielle walking away. "Well I approve of her joining" Konan said with a smile. The group looked at her with a surprised look but for Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Pein they simply raised their eyebrows. "What? Why is it so surprising that I want her in the group?" Konan ask with an irritated scowl on her face. "Nothing is wrong little sister it's just...surprising you want her in the group. Your usually against any girl joining even the ones you do like" Pein said to her in calm tone. "Well that's because those hussies are only wanting to join to say their in this group or that their just trying to have sex with you guys or both. No one will fuck with my family, so thats why I usually object to the girls" she said with a pout while crossing her arms and looking at Ino talking shit and how she's gonna fuck Danielle up. "Hey why don't you just shut your fucking mouth" she said in an angry voice which caused everyone to shut their mouths quickly. Everyone saw that Konan looked pissed and you don't argue with a pissed off Konan. Looking back Konan saw them smiling at her blushing she says "What? Why are you all staring at me like that" they just smile at her. "We never knew you felt that Konan-chan" Tobi said in a cheerful voice, his voice and body language is the only way to tell how he is feeling when their at school. When their at their house he has his mask off, other than that it's usually always on. Smiling she's goes to say something but is cut off by the P.A. system telling everyone that its a last minute half day today. Mostly everyone shouted with happiness oblivious as to why they suddenly had a half day right in the middle of the school day. The others who didn't shout had a pretty good idea as to why that happened. "They obiviously did this because of Danielle. We should go visit her and tell her that she's in the group now?" Sasori questioned. "We need to stop by my place first. My father told me my mother has been missing me and says I need to come over to see her and that he needs to talk to me" Itachi said ardently as he watched Danielle through the window yelling with some guy. Not liking it he goes to get up only to see her ride away on her motorcycle. "Anyway we all need to leave so come on lets go" Pein said as he got up and left for his locker and after that his car. Everyone followed suit and left for the Uchiha compound.

 **Danielle POV**

As I pull into my driveway and into my garage and and turn off my bike Kira comes charging in to me for love. Laughing I pet him and walk in to the house to let the animals outside to relieve themselves. Walking to the sitting area of the island I set my stuff down on the table. Walking to the refrigerator I grab some leftovers from last night. Throwing it in the microwave to heat up I grab the things out of my backpack. Setting my homework down in one pile and the things I got from lunch in another. Hearing the microwave go off I grab it and sit down to eat and do my homework.

 **Fast forward 2 hours**

Setting my pen down I look up to see its 2 pm. "Crap I need to head over to the Uchiha compound and talk to Fugaku-san about the family crest" I say as yawn. Getting up I grab my keys and jacket and head out to walk to the compund since it's a nice day. " _It's about a thirty minute walk so I should get there around 2:35 to 2:40 pm"_ thinking to myself.

The scenery is very beautiful with the trees and wildlife. Before I know it I'm at the compund. Walking up to the doors I see Uchiha clan members. "Excuse me but is Lord Uchiha around?" I ask in a polite manner. "Yes he is here why do you ask?" "I have an assignment at school and I selected your clan. I have to include the clan crest and I want to ask if it was ok to use it for my assignment" I tell them. They gave me a surprised look before telling me to follow them and saying I'm to wait in the garden as they go get him.

As I'm waiting for Lord Uchiha to show I squat down to look at the flowers they had. I see tiger lillies and lavender flowers. " _Tiger lillies_ _were moms favorite"_ as I gave a pained smile while looking at them. "Ahem what are you doing here?" I hear behind me. Standing up I see Sasuke and Neji. "Not that its any of your business, but I'm here to see your father" I say to him with a blank face. I could see his irritation as I hid my emotions from him and Neji, who noticed that I was wearing a jacket. "Do you have an eye problem Hyuuga?" I ask him with a calm voice. "What? No why?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Since you don't then why fuck do you keep staring at me" I said with my voice deadly calm startling both of them. Trying to come up with an answer but unable to because Fugaku showed up just as he was about to answer.

"Hello Sasuke why are you home so early" Fugaku asked with stern look. "We were given a last minute half day today" Sasuke said as he and Neji looked at me. Glaring at them I notice Fugaku looks at me with curiosity. "You must the young lady who wanted to speak with about the Uchiha crest" he said giving me his full attention. I noticed Sasuke and Neji looked at me curiously. I don't even bother looking at them as I answer Sasuke's dad. "Yes Lord Uchiha. I wanted to get your permission before I used it on my assignment" I tell him while seeing he had a surprised look. "While I'm grateful that you were that thoughtful. I wanted to know what made you choose our clan?" he asked me. "No offense but I was hoping that I got the Hyuuga clan because of my friend Hinata, but I pulled out yours instead" I told him honestly. "I'm glad you were honest with me miss..?" he trailed off. "Danielle sir" I answer him. "Yes Danielle, well I give you permission to use the Uchiha crest" he said smiling at me. "Thank you very much Lord Uchiha" I say as I gave a brief bow. "Please just call me Fugaku" he said with a kind smile. "Ok..Fugaku-san" I said with a shy smile.

"Hey Itachi look who's here!" I heard behind me. Seeing that it was Kisame of the Akatsuki I groan saying "Just my luck". Turning to Fugaku-san to speak I see a look of curiosity on his face "Excuse me but I must go home Fugaku-san". "I see, why don't you let me my son Itachi walk you home" he said to me. I decline politely saying that my house is close by but thanking him for being so thoughtful. As I'm walking away Fugaku-san calls to wait a moment. Turning around I look at confused. "Miss Danielle I was wondering if by any chance that your last name is Henzai?" he questioned me with searching look. I could see the others by him looking confused at his question for me. For the briefest of moments I held my breath before I answered him. "Yes why do you ask Fugaku-san?" I asked regarding him with wariness. "I was wondering why you looked familiar in away even though we have never met till now" he answered me truthfully. "I see. Well it was nice meeting you have a nice day Fugaku-san" I say as I turn around to leave for home Kira comes running at me from behind. "I see the fox likes you" Itachi said smiling at me. I look at him and smirk not knowing how that affected everyone. "But of course why wouldn't Kira like me? We've been together since I was 5 years old" I say as I squat down to pet him not noticing their confused and surprised looks. Smiling I say "So this is were you go while I'm in school. You cheeky little fox" all the while Kira running around me. Chuckling I say come on little one it's time to leave only to have Shin fly in and land on my shoulder "What? Shin what are you doing here too?" I ask confused only to see Silver and Tsuki appear too. "Um what's with the fox, hawk, wolf, and tiger?" Deidara said warily while looking at them. Everyone agreed looking warily at the animals. "It's ok they wont hurt you, you big babies" I said as I sigh at them getting up and leaving. "It's been lovely but I really must leave" I say as I look at my phone and see my house alarm go off. _Odd Temari and those guys know the code. Why haven't they shut it off by now_ I thought concerned. "All those animals are yours?" Fugaku-san asked me with curiosity, looking up I answer him. "Yes I've been taking care of them since I was young. Well except Tsuki here, she joined the family about 3 months ago" I said fondly while scratching her ear to which she purred at. "Well since you all met my family we must leave to go get dinner ready" I said with a cheeky smile. Smiling and waving goodbye I left for home.

 **Uchiha compound**

 _Fugaku POV_

"Itachi I want you and your friends to follow her home and make sure she is ok understand" I said to my son. "Yes father" he said to me before telling his friends to follow. After that I went back to my duties.

 **Road to Danielle's house**

 _Itachi POV_

"Hey Itachi why did your dad want us to follow her back? I know its not to keep her safe" Kisame said to me. "It's part of that but he want me to check out who her family is" I answered adjusting the camera glasses I'm wearing. Thinking back to what my father said to before I left I wonder just who is Danielle Henzai.

 **Flashback start**

"Itachi wait a moment" my father said to me as I was about to leave. "Yes sir?" I said to him as I turn around noticing that the other clan leaders came out to see what was taking Fugaku so long. I greeted them quickly before looking to my father and seeing him hand me glasses. I gave him a confused look before he answered me. "Wear this while you follow behind her. I want to see if there is anything I need to worry about and if my suspicions are correct something bad is going to happen. I want you recording just in case something does then we can go after the people who attack her" he said to me. "Who are you talking about old friend?" Lord Akimichi questioned. The other Lord's murmured in agreement before father answered. "Her name is Danielle Henzai" was all he answered before the other Lord's eyes widen before shouting "Henzai!" at father. "What is a Henzai doing here Fugaku" Shikaku Nara asked my father. "She came to get permission to use my family crest for project assignment at school" he answered simply. The other Lord's looked surprised. "Wait you mean to tell us that, that little girl from all those years ago is alive?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked him. "Yes she is. She was just here too" he said to the man. "Father what is so special about her last name?" I asked confused. "Well she is heir to the Henzai clan" he answered me. Still confused I ask "What is so special about the Henzai clan". "I'll tell you when you return son now go and make sure she returns home safe. She cannot die do you understand" he sternly told me. Knowing I had a surprised look on my face I nod my head and turn to leave. "Itachi if something happens you call me immediately understand. Even if you think your group thinks you all can handle it. You call me" he in a tone not to be argued with. "Yes father but we need to leave to make sure we don't lose her" I told him. Turning around we left to follow a one mysterious Danielle Henzai.

 **Flashback end**

"Lets hurry up and to her and try not to get her attention understood?" Pein said to us. We confirmed and caught up to her in no time. When caught up to her we heard her singing and saw that her animals walking with her, but she sent them away only for the hawk to return with a gun and the fox returned with ammo clips.

 **Hope you guys liked the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if you want to suggest anything go ahead and ask.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Escalated Troubles

**Hey guys here is the new chapter! Before I start with the story I want to say a few things.**

 **1) My stories are typed out on my phone so if the chapter has one long paragraph that's why**

 **2) I have no Beta so there is bound to be mistakes**

 **3) I have a new story that I'm posting so if you want to check it out go ahead. It's a One Piece story called Pretty Little Psycho.**

 **Well that's really I have to say on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF TORTURE AND THERE IS MOLESTATION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Song in this chapter:**

 **Emeli Sande - Read all about it**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Akatsuki POV_

"Okay what the fuck just happened? Tell me someone saw what I just saw!" Hidan said. Everyone was to shocked to say anything. They only heard Danielle singing as she put the ammo clip into the gun. Putting the gun in the back of her pants, she starts to take off her jacket. When doing so Shin flew to her and took her jacket while Tsuki brought her weapons harnesses.

 **Start the song**

 _You've got the words to change a nation but your biting your tongue_

 _You've spent a life time stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong_

 _If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

 _So come on, come on_

 _Come on, come on_

 _You've for a heart as loud as lions_

 _So why let your voice be tamed?_

 _Baby we're a little different there's no need to be ashamed_

 _You've got the light to fight the shadows_

 _So stop hiding it away_

 _Come on, come on_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_

 _So put it in all of the papers_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _They can read all about it_

 _Read all about it oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

By the time she had sung that she had acquired more weapons. The tiger Tsuki brought her knives, which she hid on various parts of her body. "Uh guys why is she getting all those weapons and singing" Kisame questioned very confused. "I don't know but she has a very beautiful voice don't you agree?" Itachi said which caused the group to give him looks. He acted like it was normal for him to say something like that. "Well whatever the reason we need to catch to get because she started to walk faster" Pein said.

 _At night we're waking up the neighbor's while we sing away the blues_

 _Making sure that we remember yeah_

 _Cause we all matter too_

 _If the truth has been forbidden_

 _Then we're breaking all the rules_

 _So come on, come on_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Lets get the tv and radio to play our tune again_

 _It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

When Danielle started to walk faster her animals came up beside her and walked with her. "I get their like her family, but how the hell did she get those animals?" Deidara said to Pein. "I read from her file that she took care of them when she was younger and that they just stayed with her" Pein told the group. "But what about the tiger brother?" questioned Konan. "I don't know but let's keep up with her" he said and the others agreed while matching Danielle's pace, but keeping enough distance that they weren't noticed. They saw the fox, Kira, jump into her arms as she sung this one part.

 _There's no need to be afraid_

 _I will sing with you my friend_

 _Come on, come on_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_

 _So put it in all of the papers_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _They can read all about it_

 _Read all about it oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

She was giving them a smile that the group wished she directed towards them. It was one of those that show just how happy that person was with them in their own little world. But as they looked at her they took notice of her scars. "I wonder how she got those scars" Hidan said in a quiet voice which was very off for him, but the group agreed and looked toward their leader, Pein to answer them. "I got stonewalled on her. I couldn't find anything on her" he said in a huff with an irritated look. "If you keep doing that brother your face is going to stay that way and you'll never get a girl" Konan said in mischievous voice causing the group to snicker, but stopped when Pein glared at them.

 _Yeah we're all wonderful people, wonderful people_

 _So when did we all get so fearful?_

 _Now we're finally finding our voices_

 _So take a chance, come help me sing this_

 _Yeah we're all wonderful people, wonderful people_

 _So when did we all get so fearful?_

 _And now we're finally finding our voices_

 _So take a chance, come help me sing this_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_

 _So put it in all of the papers_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _They can read all about it_

 _Read all about it oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

 _I wanna scream till the words dry out_

 _So put it in all of the papers_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _They can read all about it_

 _Read all about it oh_

 **Song end**

When she finished singing she broke into a run as if she knew she was being followed. Her animals running/flying her made it an amazing sight to see. "Shit we need to catch up with her!" Pein said in a panic while running after her. The group followed after her.

 **Danielle POV**

"Freaking dumbasses didn't think I knew" I said as I ran with Kira and Silver to the house. "Mother you know they are the chosen ones to help you right?" Silver barked at me. "Ugh sometimes I wonder why I agreed to bond with you guys" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes and smiling. "Well that's because you love us momma" Kira said to me while nipping my ankles. "Hey don't do that while I'm running or you get no rabbit tonight!" I told him while dodging branches and roots. "Ah no! Please don't, don't do that momma!" he said in a whiny voice making me and Silver laugh at her brother. "Hey what are you guys laughing about?" a small bell like voice asked us. I turned to see Tsuki coming up behind us. "Hey baby girl how are you feeling? You're still not sick from the bonding right?" I ask her still worried from a couple of nights ago. "Yeah I'm fine mommy" she said to me while running alongside her sister Silver. "Mom it's looks their are people at the house. What do we do?" a deep voice asked me. Looking up I see Shin fly down to be by his brothers side. Smiling at all them " _Even if I lost people I care I still have you guys"_ I thought. "We need to be careful when we get there because they could be hiding. When get home I want you guys to go to your hiding spot" I told them hearing various protest. "I'm not going to let you guys get hurt. If all of you are hurt who would be able to goto Ryo or Uncle" hearing that they quieted down because they knew I'm right but they still didn't like it. "Come on we're almost home" I said as I ran faster.

 **Henzai household**

Arriving home I see my front door busted it and the garage door broken as well. Narrowing my eyes I search the area and see no one, but I walk carefully to the door to look inside. Only to have someone jump out at me. Doing a backflip away from I get in a fighting stance to see more guys come out from hiding. Cursing myself for not paying attention to my surroundings I watch them. It's silent for a moment until one of the lunge at me from all sides. Dropping into a crouch I swing my leg out in a circle effectively knocking them of their feet. As I'm rising I see another charging at me. I punch him in the face while kicking my leg to the right side of me hitting another in his groin making both of them drop. As I'm about to go for one I see some of them start to pull out guns. "Fuck!" I say as I dodge the bullets to hide behind a group of trees.

 **Akatsuki POV**

Just as they're about to arrive they hear gun fire making them run faster. Coming to see Danielle hide behind a group of trees. She huffs a little bit before grabbing her gun and starts to take out the shooters. When doing so she runs back out there and starts fighting them. Some of them bring out knives and guns. She gets cut and bullets graze her skin as she dives back to cover.

"Holy shit we should help her!" Kisame said as he goes to, but is stopped by Itachi. "Why did you stop me? She needs our help man!" he said angrily. "Look" was all Itachi simply said. They look to see her animals bringing first aid and more weapons. The tiger brought a bo staff, the fox brought a first aid kit, and the hawk and wolf brought more gun ammo. Quickly patching herself up she takes the bo staff and ammo. Putting the ammo in her pocket she quickly takes the shooters by breaking their necks with the staff. After that she goes to fight the others. Smacking weapons out of their hands, hitting them in places, stabbing some of them in vital areas she doesn't notice someone creeping up on her till it's too late. A man with bagh nakas cut her back as she's fighting someone else. "Ah!" we heard her scream with her face scrunched up in pain. She quickly kills the man she's fighting. Turning around she pulls her gun out and shoots the man executioner style. After that she ducked behind the trees to take cover. "Fucking bastards just keep coming" Danielle growled out. As she goes to shoot she gets shot at but is safe because of the trees. She shoots a couple of times before going to a different spot which is right in front of the Akatsuki. She stands up and as she goes to shoot, but her tank top and bra strap restricts her arms. Never realising that when her back got hurt the man cut both her bra and tank top which makes it sag forward causing what just happened.

Not realising we were there she rips off her bra and tank top exposing her breast to us. She starts shooting and covers again facing our way with her eyes closed. "Damn that is one nice ass rack bitch!" Hidan said as she sighs. Her snap open and she sees us. Quickly covering her chest she goes to say something only to be interrupted by gunfire.

 **Danielle POV**

"What the fuck are guys doing here!" I say as I cover my chest. "Too late for that darlin' we saw everything" I hear Deidara say. I glare at him and go to say something but decide not to. Ignoring them I grab my tank top in one hand trying to keep my breast covered but with my luck they just spill over my arm and the Akatsuki see again. "Why even bother covering them" I hear Sasori say. I just glare at him as I try to tie my tank top around my chest and I succeed. "I don't want to keep them exposed because unlike other girls I have class" I say to him in triumph. As I breath out a sigh of relief to be covered the binding pops off because my breast are too big. "Shit!" I say as I try grab my cover only for Sasori to pin me against a tree. Hissing in pain I push against him to not touch the tree, but he thought I was returning his advances. I'm pressed against the tree again and he kisses me. Too shocked to fight back he ends it and speaks in my ear. "That's your punishment from earlier" he said in a husky voice while nibbling my ear. I know my face is red as I stutter out words. "I-I wasn't returning your advances y-you prick!" I try to growl at him but I only sounded breathless. He just smiles at me and presses his leg in between mine and goes to kiss me, only for Itachi and Kisame to pull him away with a glare. I quickly cover myself again and remove my back from the tree with a pained face. "See what you did asshole! You hurt her back even more!" Kisame said angrily at him while Itachi simply held him. I saw Sasori's eyes widened a bit as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Danielle I forgot about your back" he said in a sincere voice. Blushing I forgive him and tell him not to do it again. "You guys better not tell anyone or else. Got it" I said as I gave half-assed threat which they smile at. As Itachi goes to say something I hear pained yiping. My eyes widened in horror as I realized who that was. "Kira!" I yell as I come out from hiding to see Kira being held up by _**him**_. "You bastard let Kira go!" I yell at him. The guys came up behind me to see what was happening. "That's the man you were painting in art wasn't it" he said confused as he looked at me which caused the others to as well. "Aw you painted me? How lovely I knew you missed us" _**he**_ said in a mocking voice while looking directly at me. "As if I would fucking miss you assholes! I ONLY painted your face to remember what it looked like so I know who I kill first!" I spat at him as I charged him to get Kira free and punch him in the face. That shocked the guys behind me that I felt that way. "Oh darling you can't kill us and you know that" I hear behind me as my arms are restrained. " _Shit the others are here to!"_ I thought in surprise. _**He**_ passes Kira off to one of the others, as he walks towards me with that damn smile he always has on his face.

 **TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **This part coming up has a scene of molestation. I warn you now DO NOT READ if you will be triggered. I will label the start and end of the scene.**

 **DO NOT READ**

 **DON'T DO IT!**

 **SCENE START**

He was standing in front of me smiling while I scowl up at him. Grabbing my chin he smiles even wider because he knows I can't get free. With that he kisses me possessively as he grabs my breast hard. He fondles my chest as the one that's hold me starts to kiss and suck on my neck. He switches to restrain me with one hand as the other comes to the front to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Realising what he's going to do I struggle but sadly that only helps his hand get in farther. I feel his finger rub my clit making it get hard and me wet. I couldn't stop myself as a moan leaves my mouth and into _**his**_ , _**Yuki's**_ mouth which caused him to chuckle as he goes to my neck leaving my mouth free. The one behind me, Axel, his hand goes farther in were his finger probe my entrance and he starts to finger me. "Stop it you bastards" I said as I struggle to get free. I look off to the side wondering why Itachi and them hasn't helped me. As I get a look at them I'm surprised by what I see. All of them are on their knees with guns pointed at theirs heads. I see the fury in all of there eyes. I feel tears start to come down my face as I make eye contact with Pein. They see me start to cry and they yell at Yuki and Axel to let me go. Axel whispers something to Yuki who nods and lets me go. He turns me to face them and he just smirks and continues to assault me. A sob escapes my mouth and Axel stops what he's doing. He lets me go and I just drop the ground and try cover myself.

 **SCENE END**

"Do you really not love us anymore love?" I hear Jack, who is holding Kira, say to me. "Fuck no! I have never loved any of you! Especially you Yuki! I've hated you the most" I say with as much hate as I can muster in that moment. This caused them to frown and look at each other. "Stand up" I hear Yuki say. I don't do what he says, I just glare him. He sighs and walk over Jack and brings out a gun and points it at Kira's head. "NO! Please don't shoot him!" I beg him. He just simply looks at me and tells me to stand up again. I do while still covering myself. "Let the fox go Jack" Yuki said to him. Jack just gave him a funny look and does as he says and starts to walk away and Axel does as well. Confused but not caring I go to run to Kira but feel a sharp pain in my torso. Looking down I see that I'm shot. I look back up and see Yuki holding the gun that's pointed at me and fires again shooting me in the shoulder. "That's your punishment for saying what you said. We'll give you sometime to calm down but we will be back for you my darling" he said to me as he walked away. I hear grunts and see that the Akatsuki was knocked out. As I fall to my back I hear Kira yelling my name telling me stay awake. " _What is he talking about? I am awake"_ I thought as black slowly over takes my eyes and I pass out.

 **Akatsuki POV**

 _Itachi POV_

I grab my phone as soon as my hands are free. I press speed dial on father's number. "Hello?" my father says over the phone. "Father you need to get over right now or she's going to die!" I tell him as I put pressure on her shoulder wound and Pein puts pressure on her stomach wound. "What happened-" I cut him off saying there's no time to explain. I give the our coordinates and he sends Sasuke. Even though it was only five minutes it felt like an eternity till he arrived. Just as we were about to leave someone yells at us to stop. I turn around and see that boy named Ryo and other men looking at us with anger demanding us to give Danielle to them. However, there was an elderly man who was calm and asked what we thought we were doing. That made the ones yelling quiet it down and waited for us to answer. "Please we have NO time to explain. She's going to die if we wait any longer" I pleaded with the old man.

 **Old man POV**

I saw the surprised faces of his group when he pleaded with me. " _Hm he must never have done that before to get this reaction"_ I thought as I look at him. "You can bring her with us to my home" I told the boy. "She won't make it please follow us my home is closer. We have a full infirmary there and doctors waiting" he said to me. I consider what he says and agree. "Thank you. You can ride with us if you want" he said as they got her into the back seat. I hurry over to the front seat and get it in. Once I'm in the young man driving floors it out of the driveway. "Sasuke be careful!" the one who spoke me said to the now identified driver. "Sorry but do you want me to make it in time Itachi!" Sasuke answered the young man now known as Itachi back. "Just be careful and hurry got it!" he barked out. We make a sharp right turn and I see we are driving up to the Uchiha compound. " _My my so you're the sons of Fugaku-san"_ I thought as we come to a stop and see the boy Itachi wasn't lying about the doctors. The famous Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune were there. The doctors take the girl away to surgery. As I get out I see the rest show up as I'm questioned by some people. I ignore them and follow the doctors.

 **Hallway**

"Who the hell are you and why are you here" some brat with silver hair questioned me with some odd scythe. My son and nephew point a gun at him as I simply sit there with my cane in my hand. "Hidan what the fuck are you doing!" a young man with many piercing and orange hair says as he grabs the one named Hidan is grabbed. As I am about to answer we hear shouts of what sounded like children coming our way. "Where is my momma! You better tell me or else!" we heard a young boy yell. Well we thought it was a young boy until we see a fox, a hawk, a wolf, and lastly a white tiger running our way. Everyone else was to shocked to anything. Well except me and my boys that is. "It's alright Kira your momma is fine" I reassured him and the rest of the group. "Grandpa's here!" they all shouted as they ran/flew to me. "Grandfather's right guys Danielle is going to be just fine" Ryo said as they arrived to their spot. "Are you sure mommy is fine Ryo?" Tsuki asked timidly. I watched as Ryo squatted down to Tsuki's level to reassure. "Uh are those summons and if so why are they still out?" the young Uchiha named Sasuke asked. Ryo was about to answer when Shin flew to Kisame Hosigaki's shoulder and perched there before speaking. "We are not summons boy. We are her bonded. She is our mother as we are her children" he said deep finalizing voice. "She's bonded to four animals?" one of the clan leaders spoke. "Yes Lord Nara we are her bonded. Do you have a problem?" Shin asked as the four narrowed their eyes at him. "None of us have a problem it's just surprising that she was able to bond with four you at all" Lord Yamanaka said. "But may we ask how you four bonded to her?" Lord Akimichi asked. Just as Ryo was about to answer we heard a girl yell his name. "Ryo is true that she's hurt? Will she be ok!?" Sakura questioned him with worried eyes. As she does I see the rest of her group of friends show up all looking worried for her.

"What happened Ryo? You said they didn't know where she lived!" Gaara said in anger to Ryo. Which shocked a lot of others because he rarely showed emotion unless you meant something to him. " I don't know how they found her Gaara but I'll find out" Ryo said back to him. "How are the kids? Are they doing well" Hinata asked which made some people confused about who she was talking about. "Kira and the rest are fine Hinata. Kira is just a bit bruised up because of Jack" Ryo said to her calmly but near the end he spat out the name as if left a bad taste in his mouth. We all saw the look of anger cross her face, which was an off sight to see on her. "Do you know her condition Ryo?" Temari asked him in a tired voice and looking at her face, it can be seen how exhausted she is.

 **General POV**

"No I'm sorry Temari we're all still waiting for the surgery to be done" Ryo told her tiredly. Shikamaru grabbed Temari and held her tight while she cried quietly into his shoulder. Gaara did the same with Lee. Kankuro held Sakura and Shino held Hinata while they cried. It's quiet until Fugaku tries to get Itachi's attention. Everyone looks to him and are surprised by what they see. All the Akatsuki have sad faces and crying but Itachi was more surprising. Sitting in a curled up ball he was crying say he's sorry over and over again. This caused Kisame to sit and hold his partner. Konan sat on his other side, and Tobi sat in front of him holding his hand. "What do you need Lord Uchiha?" Pein asked him as stood by Itachi. Everyone could see Fugaku's pained expression for his son's pain. "I need to see the glasses Pein. I got to see what he recorded while we wait for Tsunade to give us news" he said to him. They looked at Itachi hearing him sniff as he held his hand out holding the glasses. "Here you go father" he said solemnly. Fugaku took the glasses from Itachi and looked at him for a moment before saying "I'm sorry for what ever happened there my boy, but we'll figure out what do soon. Just stay positive" he told him and turned away to work with what they got.

 **Fast forward 5 hours**

Everyone has been waiting for news on whether or not she'll make it. Kira has been pacing back and forth only to stop when he gets tired and then it's Tsuki who'll pace back and forth only to stop as well when tired. Then it repeats until Ryo called them over and told them to get some sleep. They resisted but eventually fell asleep. Actually everybody was snoozing till everyone heard Fugaku yelled some profanities. That had everyone alert as they saw a furious Fugaku come down the hallway with papers. Only he stopped in front of Itachi, who thought his father was angry at him. Everyone was going to stand up for Itachi but was surprised by Fugaku. Fugaku was hugging his eldest in front of everyone reassuring him that it wasn't his fault, as Itachi cried in his father's arms. After that happened Fugaku handed Ryo and the old man the papers in his hand. When they saw the pictures they became furious and started making calls.

After that it quieted down and everyone just sat in silence until the door opened and Tsunade came out to see everyone staring at her. Taken aback by all the eyes on her she scowled. "The fuck are you all looking at?" she said but was met with silence. Making a 'tsk' sound she asked for any blood related family was surprised to see any. "Is my granddaughter okay?" an old man asked which the Lord's to look at him in shock. "Yes she's stable for now. Only blood related are allowed in for now and then friends may come in" she said to the dismay of everyone else. As they enter the room the come to see Danielle asleep and hooked up to many machines.

 **Fast forward 2hours after everybody visits and its just the Akatsuki left**

 **Akatsuki POV**

 _General POV_

They all pile into the room sitting in various places, but Kisame and Itachi are sitting right by the bed. "You know it's not your fault right?" Kisame said after minutes of silence to Itachi. He doesn't respond right away and Kisame sees that. They all sit in silence till Itachi spoke up. "It feels like it though. My father told me to keep her safe and I-I failed him and her. I mean look at her" he said while looking at Danielle "this wouldn't have happened if I acted faster" Itachi said in a quiet voice. "We all feel that way man. You're not the only one who thinks they could have done more. There's nothing we can do to change past, but we can change the outcome of our futures" Hidan said which surprised his friends. "Wow I didn't know that Hidan-chan can have his serious moments" Tobi said out loud. "Tsk. Shut up brat" Hidan said looking away while blushing. "He's right ya know" Pein said while looking at Danielle with sadness in his eyes only to look away to try and hide the tears that came. Only they all saw but said nothing about it. "Thank you guys" Itachi simply said and they all smiled at him. They sat it comfortable silence until they heard a groan.

"Ugh what the hell happened to me" said by the very person they worried over.

 **Danielle POV**

I feel many people around me wondering who they were only to hear Itachi speak. "Ugh what the hell happened to me" I said as I open my eyes to all the Akatsuki around me.

 **Well I hope you guys liked the chapter :) leave a review an tell me what me what you guys think!**

 **Till next time~!**


End file.
